Wedding Night
by Toni
Summary: Yes, I'm in the mood for another romance viggie series with my four favorite GFFA couples  prequel to EU era. Here's the first one  more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I am not making any money off of this.

Wedding Night

As he closed the door of their hotel suite, he could not believe his good fortune. The amazing young woman he had loved since he was eighteen was standing right across from him, finally all his. After all, she had promised to love him until the Force parted them. It was enough to make him forget what could happen if they were caught. He had to smaile to himself.

"I am so glad you didn't keep your promise," Siri said, her voice somehow more feminine than usual. "I am sorry I made you say you would never tempt me." Her eyes sparkled. It almost made him weak in the knees.

"That was a long time ago," he said, stroking her hair. "And it was the right thing to do at the time. We never would have survived without the Order." Maybe they still couldn't.

"No, we wouldn't have." She sounded almost disappointed at being dependent on anything.

Suddenly the mood changed. Siri turned towards the mirror with an animated look on her face. This surprised Obi-Wan as she had never been one to care about her looks. Then again, it was a special occasion.

"I don't think I've ever felt like a princess before."

"You certainly look like one." He was sure he would never have a chance to see her in a white, off-the-shoulder gown again. Her blonde hair was perfectly waved behind her tiara.

Siri turned towards him. "You do know that you're the only man I've ever loved." There was a sudden pause.

"Why do I sense a but?" He was almost getting worried.

_Please, let this night be just about us_.

"But I don't deserve this."

His response was to plant his lips on hers which she returned with a passion he'd rarely felt before. As it got deeper, it made him feel relieved, like he might be able to get away with remembering all the reasons they shouldn't have gotten married. "For now, let's forget about our pasts and duties and responsibilities," he told her. He started to kiss her neck.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Siri said, smiling and pushing his hair back.

"And I never thought you'd be my wife."

"I don't have any regrets. Do you?" Her serious blue eyes waited for an answer.

"No. We're adults and we can face the Council if they discover this." His heart was starting to race even more than it had been all day.

"So we can," she said, starting to slide her dress off her shoulders. This was going to be worth it, no matter what followed.


	2. Chapter 2

At Anakin and Padme's honeymoon suite, Anakin was finding himself amazingly nervous for someone who had so recently been fighting for his life. Fighting was one thing he was used to and could handle himself at. He'd rarely even been challenged. Still, he'd never seen a naked woman before. From what he could sense in the fresher, he was about to. Just the thought made him break out into a sweat.

Padme came out and it was almost a relief she was still wearing her slip. It was a perfectly light, smooth fabric that left little to the imagination.

"Do you regret having such a small wedding?" Anakin asked between deep kisses. It seemed only fair to ask this as he'd heard that girls often had fantasies about their wedding day. He didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining his new wife's personal dreams – she seemed to have so few.

"Our wedding was everything I wanted," she said, in a tone that he believed, even without his ability to sense emotions. "It's not your fault everything had to be secret. And I knew this would happen when I chose to marry you."

"I'm just glad we were able to get married here. Naboo is such a beautiful place."

"Do you regret doing this?" she asked. "I don't want to ruin your dreams of being a Jedi Knight."

"No, of course not. There's nothing I want more than to be with you." He meant what he said. He didn't care if he was expelled from the Order at the moment. All that mattered was that he and the woman he had loved since he was nine could finally be one.

She pulled in close, brushing her lips against his. "I did mean what I said when I said I truly, deeply loved you," she said when they took a breath.

"Then let's forget about everyone else." He picked her up and put her on the bed. She arched back to make taking the slip off easier.

_After all, this is our night. Then I'm off to war and who knows what will become of us._

"A good idea." Padme murmured, her kisses going lower. "Just for tonight, I'm not a politician and you're not a Jedi." She pulled his belt off.

This was getting more comfortable very quickly. After all, this was his angel and she was finally his.


End file.
